In My Life
by bonkybonkbonk
Summary: Song Fic with minimal song. No inner monologues either, just...events. For all the HarryGinny fans, hope you like!


Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly sat alone in the Gryffindor common room late one evening during the Christmas holidays. This year it seemed, almost no one had stayed at Hogwarts for the break, and anyone who had (Ron Weasely, Ginny's older brother, namely) had long gone to bed. But Harry and Ginny had both decided that they weren't really tired, and stayed up a little later than most, sitting in front of the blazing fire.

"Harry, do you think my father is crazy?"

Harry peered up from his Quidditch Illustrated magazine at Ginny, wondering why she has asked such an odd question. "Pardon?" he replied.

"My dad, do you think he is a little eccentric for, you know, being such a muggle-lover?" Ginny clarified.

Harry looked at her questioningly, thought about it for a moment and then answered: "Sometimes he is a little over-zealous with the questions about how everything works, but for the most part, I think it's really great that he has such a fondness for Muggles. Especially since there are some people who are of the complete opposite opinion."

"Oh," said Ginny, "so you wouldn't find it odd if maybe someone like myself took an interest in some Muggle gadgets, and maybe even some Muggle music?"

"Well, I was raised on it. Whenever I was actually allowed to listen to the radio." Harry said, guessing exactly where this conversation was going. It seemed as though Arthur Weasly's love for non-magic folk and things had rubbed off on his youngest daughter.

Ginny smiled broadly. "Okay, I just wanted to check before I show you." she said as she reached in her handbag she had beside her. "Look at this." Out of her bag she had pulled a discman, with a set of headphones. "Hermione gave me this for my last birthday, and I just love it. I mean, say what you want about the magic world, the Muggles have definitely got this figured out, you can carry music around with you everywhere, and, well, I'm sure you know how it works."

Harry smiled. "So what have you been listening to? I get the feeling it's not the Weird Sisters you have in there."

"Well, I've been listening to a lot of stuff. But the band that's most caught my eyes, er-ears, is a British band. And I think they are kind of an older band. But they are so good Harry. They're called the Beatles, have you heard of them?"

Harry laughed. It still amazed him how the most common thing in the Muggle world could be so obscure and unknown in the magical world. "Yeah, I have actually. You sure know how to pick 'em Gin, they are only the biggest rock band in history, arguably. And yeah they are a bit older."

"Really?" said Ginny, genuinely surprised. "Do you like them, then?"

"Yeah actually, I really do. Come to think of it…Sonorus Minimus!" said Harry, and suddenly "In My Life" was playing just loudly enough for the both of them to hear.

_There are places I remember_

_In my life though some have changed_

_Some forever not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain…_

"Ginny, love, would you like to dance??" said Harry in his best Ringo imitation, however, it was completely lost on Ginny.

"Really?" said Ginny, wondering why he was speaking so strange.

"Well, yeah" said Harry, thinking about explaining the impression he had just made, but thought better of it. He reached for her hand and they began an outrageous waltz around the common room. When he lowered her into a great dip was when she noticed…

"Harry, look…" said Ginny, pointing right above their heads.

Harry stood her upright and looked up. A bundle of green leaves with little white flowers was hanging from the centre of the chandelier, right above their heads. Harry laughed. "Well, who are we to disobey the tradition whilst we stand under the mistletoe?"

Ginny looked at him with what he could have sworn was just a hint of disbelief. Then she smiled. "But of course, we could _never_ insult Father Christmas by shrugging off tradition like that…or whoever, you know."

Harry laughed again. "Right, so…" and with a ridiculous showiness, he cleared his throat, brushed himself off and put his arms around her theatrically."Merry Christmas, Ginny Weasly" and kissed her proper on the lips, with the same theatrics.

But just after he kissed her, Ginny felt him go slightly tense. Harry slowly pulled his face away, with none of the cute mockery that was there before.

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_There is no one compares with you_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new…_

"Hey…." He said, looking into her deep chocolate eyes. "Hey…"

Ginny looked back at him, not with disbelief this time, but her face was definitely turning the shade of her hair, which at that moment, Harry brushed out of her face.

Suddenly, she laughed, somewhat nervously. "Merry Christmas to you too, Harry" but he still didn't let her go. Instead, he put his hand behind her head, all the while staring at her lips.

"Yeah, Merry…" he whispered, but that was all. Before any more words could leave his lips, they had preoccupied themselves with Ginny's own lips.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them… _

For a moment the two of them stood there, sharing the softest and sweetest of kisses. Slowly they parted, letting out small sighs each.

_In my life…I love you more_


End file.
